Applications of modern high speed input-output (IO) connectors impose increasing requirements on signal transmission rate, installation density, and heat dispersion. Known high speed IO connectors include a cage or housing and a plurality of conductive terminals disposed in the cage. A plurality of pins is disposed on the bottom of the cage and directly inserted into holes formed in the surface of a circuit board. The conductive terminals are soldered to the surface of the circuit board.
Known high speed IO connectors are generally only directly mounted on the surface of the circuit board in the manner described above, however, such a mounting of the high speed IO connector occupies a lager installation space, reducing the installation density of the high speed IO connectors.